Simple Parts
by regal plant
Summary: Amy Raudenfeld is starting college. The people she meets there are certainly interesting, and a certain auburn haired girl catches her attention.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hi! So here is a short, 2 part Karmy collage AU. I'm planing on making the second part longer then this one. This is from Amy's POV. I hope you all enjoy this! **

**Just a heads up- Near the end of this there is a mention of anxiety/panic attacks, but there is no extreme detail, i just mention it. So just be aware of that if you get triggered by that. **

**Other than that I hope you all like this!**

* * *

><p>High school really sucked. I had no one who was really my friend. I was so unknown and so, not the kind of person who people like. Maybe that was because I don't really like people, but who knows, it could be anything really. The only person I really spoke to was my step sister Lauren, and even we aren't that friendly with each other. High school sucked and I am so happy that i'm finally starting College. I will be away from home and all those people I went to school with- well, most of those people.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally the day arrived. The day I move into my dorm. This had to be one of the most exciting things. I am finally on my own and away from my family. What a relief. All I'm hoping now is that my roommate is actually a nice sane person who I can stand to live with. Hopefully we could even become friends. Well, friends is something that's not really on my mind.<p>

"Wow. This is so... Not exciting in anyway." I said as I turned to Lauren.

"So basically it's everything you expected."

"Oh, don't you know me so well."

We walked down the hall looking at the numbers on the doors. "God I seriously hope we are in the right place. This place is so... Confusing and big."

"Well, it's not like you're going to leave your room much."

I shot her a look. "Well, aren't you just getting your kicks today?"

We walked a little long, nearing the end of the hall.

"Seriously? I'm at the end of the hall? Okay, great." I rolled my eyes and looked back where we came from. The hall wasn't as long as I thought it was, but it was still a walk.

We entered the room. I am the first one here. It's a pretty exciting thing though, as I get to choose which side of the room I want. There is only two choices but it seems so hard to decide. "I want the left side of the room."

Lauren turned to me "oh someone get a camera, you chose a side of the room!"

"What?"

"We've been standing here for five minutes! It's about time you picked."

I ignored her and walked over and put the box I was carrying on the ground. I sigh and fell backwards onto my bed. It wasn't the softest thing in the world, but it was something that I could easily get use to. At least I am able to make this place my own- or at least half of it.

I don't know how long I was staring at the ceiling for, but Lauren didn't seem to mind. There was a sudden knock on the door that startled me and jolted me up off the bed. I opened that door to see a girl standing in the hall with a warm smile.

Lauren peered behind my and looked suspiciously at the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I get the wrong room? I'm supposed to be sharing it with this girl Amy, but I probably got the wrong room." She turned around but before she took a step I stopped her.

"Wait no! You got the right room. I'm Amy, and this is my sister, Lauren. She was just helping me with moving, but she's totally going right aft-" I turned around and saw that all of my stuff was in the room. I must have falls asleep or something, because I sure as hell didn't move any of that. "She's leaving now,actually."

Lauren gave me a playful glare "you're welcome... I'll see you later." She waved at me and walked out the door passed this mystery girl.

She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Hi Amy, I'm Laura."

I moved to the side and let her walk in. This girl was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, green eyes, and a great smile. She had to be about the same hight as me, maybe a bit taller. She was wearing a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, and had combat boots on. I just hope she is actually someone I can stand to be around.

"Oh good, you chose the left side. I like being on the right side the best."

Well, it looks like we are starting on good terms. Let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I had moved in, and classes had just started. I hadn't spent anytime out of my dorm, except to get food and go to the washroom. I wasn't really up for socializing.<p>

Starting my first class was scary. I was late getting there, as I had no idea where to go. I should have actually left my room.

I sat down at a seat in the back of the room. Although I was excited to start, I was also dreading it. The work and the listening was something I wanted to be over with, but since I can't go anywhere in life without a degree, then I have to suffer through it for a few more years.

What seemed like hours, hadn't been as long as I thought. Class was almost over. God this was so boring.

I looked around the room, looking at all the different people. Then I saw her. Only a few rows in front of me. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She had long wavy auburn hair. Great eyes that were a mix of blue and green. A wonderful smile that made me want to smile- wait. She is looking at me. This girl is looking back at me.

I looked straight in front of me, trying to make it look like I wasn't just staring at her, although it was pretty hard to look like I wasn't.

* * *

><p>Finally class was over. I'm so happy to be out of there.<p>

I packed up my things, and got up, walking straight into someone else. "ow. I'm sorry."  
>Oh shit. It's her.<p>

"Oh um, hey. Sorry I probably should have made it clear I was here or something. Maybe I should have said hi earlier."

God she was so beautiful. She has said about five words and I already want to talk to her more.

"I'm not super observant of my surroundings. I was bound to run into someone at some point."

Wow, what the hell am I even saying?

"I'm Karma." She reached out her hand for me to shake. Of course I had no idea how to get my hand to take hers and actually shake it. She put her hand down and lowered her head just a bit.

Crap. Good job Amy.

"Hi Karma. I'm awkward- I mean I'm Amy. Wow. Okay..."

Karma laughed. She reached over and touched my arm. Her hand then took mine and squeezed just a bit.

"Hey Amy."

We just stood there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. I finally decided to break the silence. "I'm kind of tired from sitting in a room for hours, so I'm just going to head back to my room."

"Yeah me too."

We walked out of the room together. I was about to turn and say goodbye when I realized she was going the same way. Neither of us really questioned where the other was going, but that was fine with me. I was enjoying spending time with this girl.

We end up at the hall leading to my room.

"Is your room in this hall?" I asked.

"It is yeah. It seems like your is too?" Karma responded as a small smile crossed her face.

"It is actually, yeah."

We walked down the hall, taking about various things. Karma was so interesting. I never wanted to stoop talking to her. I never wanted to leave this girls side. I just met her, and I already want to be with her for as long as I could.

"Oh shit. Are our rooms across from each other? Man that is so awesome!" Karma said as she turned to open her door.

We were across from each other. Maybe I could get what I wanted. Maybe I could actually have someone important in my life for once.

"That's awesome. I guess we will be seeing more of each other, huh?"

Karma walked up to me and took out a pen. She wrote her number on my hand. "I have no doubt about it. Text me sometime. I know we are right across from each other, but I want to know I can talk to you whenever." She gave my a hug. God it was a great hug. Feeling her arms wrapped around me. Having my arms wrapped around her. Even if it was just for a few seconds, it felt amazing. This girl was going to be the end of me.

She turned around and walked into her room, waving before she closed her door, leaving me standing out in the hall alone.

"Hey Amy. What are you doing out here all alone?" Laura startled me. I reached for the door knob as fast as I could to make it look like I just got there, which didn't work as I ended up punching the wall right beside the door.

"Oh hey. I was just… uhm. standing." I opened up the door to our room, letting Alex go in first.

"I can see that… Who got you all flustered? Some cute boy?"

I closed the door hard when she said that. We both jumped at the loud noise. "Sorry, I just. I'm not really good with talking about… people." I walked over to my bed and lay down. "or talking to people, apparently," I mumbled.

I was so tired and it wasn't even that late. Laura and I spoke for a bit, but we mainly didn't speak. It was a sunny day, and I was actually itching to get outside, but I had absolutely no idea where to go. I thought that maybe Karma would know her way around, so I got out my phone and decided to text her.

_Hey, Karma. It's Amy… Amy Raudenfeld. I was wondering if you would want to meet up later?_

I hit send. God i felt so odd texting someone the day we met asking to go to something. I felt like I was acting, desperate? I don't know.

"Amy? Hey Amy!?" I turned around and saw Laura staring at me. She looked as if she had been calling my name for ages.

"Yeah?" I replied. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "You look bored. You wanna go out? I know just the place to go, and what to do." I wasn't sure what she had in mind, but at this point I was willing to do anything. "Yeah I guess. As long as it doesn't involve killing someone, i'm in."

"Great. C'mon let's go." She grabbed her bag and we left our room.

I so hoped that Karma would text me back soon. Walking outside our room and knowing that she was right there killed me. If i actually had any guts, i would have knocked on her door, but it turns out i didn't need to have any sort of courage to knock on her door. I managed to trip over my own feet and fall right onto her door. Luckily Laura was there to catch me before I fell onto the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off and looked over to her. "Thanks."

"Looks like someone isn't too good on their feet, huh?" She laughed and I shot her a playful glare.

The door open and I my heart almost skipped a beat. My face heated up and I was about to say something until I realized that it wasn't Karma who opened the door. "Hi. Were you looking for someone or?"

I had no idea what to say. I had no idea weather I should ask for Karma or just say I tripped and it was an accident. I just stood there looking at him, my mouth open just a tiny bit. Then behind him, she stepped out. "Amy! Hey! I see you've met Liam." She had a huge smile on her face. She looked so happy and full of life. I probably looked like some confused idiot. I finally got some words to my mouth but before I could actually speak Laura spoke for me.

"Amy here just tripped over her own feet. Didn't mean to disturb you two... Oh, I'm Laura by the way."  
>Great. Way to make me look good. Karma laughed and stepped closer to me.<br>"You are such an odd person." She touched my shoulder and then stepped backwards to Liam. He put his arm around her, and she put her arm around him. "We should really hang sometime."

I lost all of my words, and continued to stand there awkwardly just staring at her. Staring at him. At both of them. I can't believe I actually thought there was a chance I could date her. I'm so stupid, and I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier. We just met today and already I sound like some jealous asshole who cant stand seeing the person I like with someone else.

"You know, Amy and I are going out right now. You two are welcome to come along. We could use the company, especially since this one doesn't seem up for conversation right now." Laura nudged me with her elbow and I stumbled over a bit. I nodded my head, hoping that I didn't look to eager. I finally managed to get out a few words. "Y-yeah. You guys should both come."

"Alright, yeah. I'm up for it. You?" Karma looked up at Liam who smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah alright. Sounds fun."

They both went into their room and came back out and closed their door. We walked down the hall, Laura and I in front, Karma and Liam following. At some point we all just ended up following Laura, as she was the only one who knew where we were going.

We ended up walking for what seemed like ages, but the destination was worth it. It was a grassy area that then turned into sand, with a little body of water. It was beautiful and it was fairly big. There weren't many people around, and the people that were there we spread out.

"This place is so nice. How'd you know about it?" I asked Laura.

She turned to around and sat down. "I use to fuck someone here every now and then. But they turned out to be a bitch and we never spoke since. He dropped out at some point. Anyway-"

She continued to talk and talk and Liam and Karma sat down and listened. I looked around a bit longer and then sat down across from Karma. They were all talking and I just sat there and heard everything, but it didn't really process in my head. I was so caught up in how Karma looked that night. She had changed clothes after class, and god she looked so beautiful.  
>I zoned back into the conversation and jumped by the loudness of Laura's voice.<p>

"It's getting dark out guys, how about we start a fire and have a small party here?"

Karma, Liam, and I looked at each other and then back to Laura. "None of us brought anything." I said.

Laura pulled over her bag and pulled things out of it. "Dudes it's all okay. I've got this all covered." She jumped up with a lighter in her hand. She walked over to the sandy area, and we all got up and followed her. I turned back and ran to get her bag that she left on the ground. It was light enough that I was still able to see where I was going. I picked her bag, and brought it over to Laura. I pulled out a bottle of liquor. "Looks like you really came prepared?" Laura had lit the fire, and walked over to me and took her bag and the bottle. She turned around "well you know. School's just starting, so why not kick it off with a good time?" Laura opened up the bottle and took a big sop out of it. "I have cups too you guys. They're in my bag." She dropped her bag on the ground and went and sat by the fire.

Karma walked over to me and picked up the bag that was by my feet. I had no idea what to really do, so I just stood there and look straight ahead. I'm really just an awkward mess.

"Well, aren't you awkward?" Karma said as she stood up and got four cups out of the bag.

"What?" I replied. She took my hand and led me to where Laura and Liam were. I could feel my face heating up a bit. I just hoped that i wasn't blushing too much. Karma handed me a cup and I took it. Laura had also brought beer and another bottle. I wasn't sure that all of that was necessary for four people, but I just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since we had gotten there, and we were all having a good time. It got colder out and I didn't bring a second layer. I got closer to the fire but it just got smokier. Karma and Liam looked inseparable. I so wished I had someone to keep me warm.<p>

"Who want's to play a game?" Laura said. We all looked around for a second. "What would the game be?" I asked.

"Oh uhm. I didn't think that through…"

"As long as we don't play truth or dare… that game is really fucking lame." Liam said, laughing a bit at how bad the game was.

Laura looked straight up "YES! That is what we are going to play. I don't care how bad it is, we are playing it."

Liam rolled his eyes "Of course we are…" Karma laughed and she leaned in and kissed him. I looked down to avoid watching them.

I had never felt this way about someone. Well,I have, but it never happened so quickly. I haven't been this drawn to someone within the first day i've met them. This girl was special, that's for sure. It just hurt knowing that I had no chance with her.

"Amy!? hello. Amy!?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Liam trying to get my attention. "Truth or dare?"

Apparently I had missed whatever had happened before, but I guess I had to choose. "Tr- Dare."

Liam sat there thinking for a second. "All right, since I hate this game so much, i'm going to give you a super lame dare that has been done a hundred time. Make out with Laura."

Seriously? I was expecting something far more entreating from this guy. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Laura who looked more than willing to do it. I got closer to her, and leaned in. She closed the gap between our lips quickly. She put one of her hands on my cheek, and I put my hands on her hips.

All I could think about during this was Karma. I was thinking about weather or not she cared. About if this made things clear about who I was. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight.

I pulled out of the kiss and opened my eyes to see Laura's eyes staring right back at me. She smiled and then leaned back. I looked over to Karma who didn't seem to have payed much attention, which is understandable. "Well, Amy, looks like it's your turn" Liam said to me. Well, fuck, this wont be fun.

After a few rounds of weird answers, and pretty lame dares, things got… really boring. It was Laura's turn and she sadly chose me. "Alright, I think i'm going to go with truth this time."

"Oh this will get exciting." Laura sat there looking at me. She looked like she was trying to think of the perfect question that would make this whole game worth it. I felt a little concerned about what it could end up being. She looked at me, and then over to Karma, and then back at me again. "Would you fuck Karma?"

"What!?" I was so startled by that question. I had no idea how to even answer that, because yeah I probably would, but that's not really the kind of thing I would ever answer. Especially with her sitting right across from me.

"You heard me. Don't forget, you have to answer truthfully."

I just sat there not knowing what to day. I must have looked really stupid with this surprised expression on my face. We all just sat there in silence, with the three of them waiting for my answer.

Karma got up and sat down beside me. She put her arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Aw Laura, look what you did. You made her even more awkward then she was five minutes ago."

I turned my head and looked at her and said "Well look who took some time to notice someone else other than your _boyfriend_ over there."

Karma lifted her head. It was silent for about five-seconds before Laura burst into laughter. "Well, look who's got a mouth on her!" She was killing herself laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty drunk, and i'm tired. It's late I better be heading back now." I stood up and started to walk away. "Fuck it's really fucking dark out." I rolled my eyes and tried to make sure I didn't trip.

"Aw c'mon Amy! Come back!" Laura yelled.

It wasn't long after I had gotten up that I heard someone come up behind me. I felt a hand on my back. "hey, you forgot your phone." Karma handed me my phone. I took and it turned on the flashlight.

"Thanks. I guess I left pretty quickly… I'm sorry about back there. I'm really not good with, yeah…"

"It's totally fine Amy. That Laura is a pice of work. She seems great, but wow. She's blunt and pretty out there." Karma took my hand and held in hers. Our fingers intertwined, and wow it felt great to just hold her hand.

"So, are you… gay?"

"What?" I turned to look at her. I had no idea how to really handle all of these blunt questions. But talking to her and her alone made them, easier to answer. "ye-yeah. I am."

"Okay... Well, then I guess that explains some of that..."

We walked in silence for a while. We finally reached the building where our rooms were. I turned around and I didn't see Liam or Laura. "What happened to the other two?"

Karma looked back and rolled her eyes. "I left them to come after you. Knowing Liam, and I guess knowing Laura, they're still over there drinking."

"You're okay with Liam being alone with another girl... when they're both really drunk?"

"Yeah. I guess I am okay with it. I've been thinking about breaking up with him for a while, at this point I don't think I am really too worried about what he does."

I looked over at her. She looked really sad, but she also looked like she really just didn't care. It was a weird emotion I saw in her, but I didn't really decide to ask anything more. We just kept on walking until we got to our rooms.

We were about to say goodbye when I decided to open my stupid mouth. "Hey, do you wanna come in? I'm not really feeling like being alone right now."

"Yeah, that's be cool. Yeah. Lead the way" she smiled and I opened the door to my room.

I showed her around the room, even though there really wasn't much to show. We just sat on my bed and spoke for ages.

* * *

><p>"So... Amy. Tell me about yourself."<p>

"Oh uhm, there really isn't much to tell."

"Yeah? Well, you seem like a very interesting person... Someone I would like to get to know more." Karma leaned in close to me. Our eyes locked and I found myself leaning in. I looked down at her lips, and then back to her eyes. Our lips were basically touching. "I look forward to it..." She pulled away and then the door opened startling me.

"Holy shit. Did I interrupt something here?! Shit. Sorry guys." Laura closed the door behind her and walked over and jumped onto her bed. "On Karma, Liam told me to tell you to say goodnight. He left."

I looked over to Karma "wait. Does he not go here or something?"

"Oh no, he doesn't. He was just visiting today."

"Oh okay." I nodded my head and then looked down. I felt her hand rest on mine. I closed my eye and took in a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked beside me to see Karma leaning on my shoulder.

"I know your room is right across the hall, but you are totally able to sleep here tonight."

Karma looked up at me and smiled. "Where would I sleep?"

I hesitated a bit and then lost all my words. I tensed up a bit, but before I could get more awkward Karma continued to sleep.

"I could sleep with you, in your bed. If that's okay with you."

"She would love that. Amy's got the feels for you, that's for sure." Laura said loudly. She tried her best not to laugh at what she had said, but she found herself too funny not too. I looked over at her, and shot her a glare.

"Thank you for your words, Laura. They were so necessary."

It was silent for a second, and then Karma started to laugh. "Laura you really know when to chime in, don't you?" She kept laughing, and I didn't really know what to do.

"uh, but yeah. You are able to uh, sleep here... With me if you would want."

"Great. My roommate is constantly smoking pot, and the smell gives me a head ache.."

I lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling. Laura had turned off the lights, so the room was almost completely dark. I could tell that she was completely out. Karma was beside me. I felt her turn over on her side. She rested her head on my chest, and put her arm around my waist. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"I find it hard to believe that we only met each other today." Karma said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There's just something about you that makes me feel so drawn to you. Its like we just kind of know each other. We work together. Even though we just met."

I smiled at that. Knowing that I wasn't the only one to be feeling something here. That she also felt it too.

There really was something special about this girl.

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by and Karma and I had been spending a lot of time together. We had two classes together. The fact that our rooms were across from each other was amazing. We walk into each other's rooms as if it was no big deal. We practically lived with each other.<p>

Karma and Liam had been having fights more often, and so Karma would always just walk into our room after. Laura and I were always there to comfort her, although Laura wasn't always there.

I hated seeing Karma so upset. I hated that someone could make her feel so bad.

It was almost Christmas break and classes were done. I was very busy with studying for my midterms when one evening Karma burst into my room, tears running down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I got up and hugged her. I led her to my bed and we sat down.

She didn't say anything, and neither did I. We sat there for a while. She cried and I held her. Pall I could keep thinking was _I'm going to kill Liam. _

It was fairly late when she had come in, and it was about 1:40 when Karma finally started to talk. I didn't mind the silence thought. I liked being around her, even if it was for such a bad reason.

"I'm sorry. I've been here for ages and haven't said anything..." Karma stood up and started to walk around the room.

I sat back against the wall and watched her. "Its fine. But uhm.. Do you want to talk about it?"

Karma sat down on my bed. She sat at the end up agains the wall. I turned to her and sat on the opposite end, leaning against the wall of my desk.

"It's just... I've been stressing about school. And then Liam isn't helping. He's being such an asshole. He keeps saying he is happy in this relationship but he never wants to spend time together. We got into an argument about it earlier and then..." She stopped talk and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"Did... He... He didn't hurt you, did he?" There was a small bruise on her forehead. Hearing about their argument, and seeing that made my stomach drop.

"N-No… He didn't. He would never…"

"Okay, it's just that, you have a.. Bruise.." I pointed to her forehead.

"Oh. Uhm… Well, I walked into his fridge. I wasn't really paying attention. After that we just sort of, spoke. It was fairly civilized, and we decided that we should break up… And then I got a call…" Her voice cracked a bit. She looked as if she could start sobbing again.

"hey, it's okay." I moved closer to her, and put my hand on her leg, reassuring that she was safe and didn't need to continue.

"My dad… he uh… he's… in the hospital…" She covered her face with her hands.

"Shit Karma, i'm so sorry." I moved over more and sat beside her. I put my arm around herm and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"He was in a car accident. He was apparently on his way home when some drunk driver ran a red light. He hit my dad's truck and uh… He's not doing so well…"

It was silent for a while. Amy knew there wasn't much she could say to help. She just let Karma sit there, which she knew was the best thing to help.

"The real fucked up thing as that the guy who hit my dad walked away almost perfectly fine."

"That's awful. Karma, i'm really sorry. I really am."

The two of us just sat there for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p>"GUESS WHO JUST GOt back from screwing a really… hot… uhm." Laura burst through the door yelling until she realized that she had woken me up.<p>

I looked up and I just saw her standing there. I guess we had fallen asleep on each other. My neck and back were so stiff from sleeping such an awkward position. I looked over at Karma who had moved down and was laying in my lap. I had no idea when that happened.

Karma groaned and moved her head over to the pillow, face first. She put her arm around my waisted and squeezed hard, pulling me closer just a bit. I started to laugh a bit, but tried not to annoy Karma.

"Good job asshole." I said to Laura who had flopped on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be awake… it's nearly noon."

I searched around for my phone, when I realized it was still on my desk.

"Have you guys been like that all night?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah… we have…"

"Shit. You guys have become serious." Laura laughed at herself and then sat up on her bed. "You were in the middle of studying. That's unlike you to stop- or for Karma to interrupt. Everything okay?"

I loved how Laura new me. She knew how much Karma and I knew about each other. Laura's a bitch, but she's a really good person. She has a good heart.

I looked down at Karma. She looked so peaceful. Especially compared to last night.

"Things aren't… great for Karma. Uh, her father was in an accident and it's not looking so good."  
>I knew Karma wouldn't mind me telling this to Laura. They were pretty good friends actually. Karma spent so much time in their room that they all got to know each other well.<p>

"Oh shit. That's horrible. wow. Shit."

"Mmmm… I never want to let you go…" Karma said sounding really tired. You could hear the sleepiness in her voice.

I looked over at her. She had moved her head so that her face was pressing up against my hip. Her arm still squeezing tightly. I then looked over to Laura who was trying so hard not to burst into laughter.

"oh shut up." I said to Laura.

"What? i didn't say anything…"

"mh… Amy?" the sleep was still very obvious in Karma's voice. She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Karma." I said as I pushed myself up a bit.

She looked around the room for a second, realizing that she had fallen asleep.

"Okay I really have to pee. I'll be back." I got up, put on my shoes and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>When I got back, Karma and Laura were talking.<p>

"Man you sure get around. Where the hell are you finding all these people?" Karma asked.

"Oh you know. I get around. This girl though… Man, she was… gorgeous."

"I've never seen you this excited about someone before" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"I know. its super weird. I feel weird about it."

I sat down on my bed beside Karma.

Oh I loved moments like these. I wished things could be like this for ever.

* * *

><p>Months had gone by. Karma and I had become even closer, although she seemed to drop of the face of the earth for a while. She had gone to her fathers funeral during the winter break. She came back after and seemed quieter. We spent a lot of time together. I wanted to make sure she was doing okay. About halfway through our second semester, she stopped showing up to class.<p>

I had sent texts and never got much of a reply back. I got mostly one word answers. I was leaving my final class of the year when I bumped into Karma. And when I say bumped I mean I physically bumped into her.

"Shit i'm sorry I wasn't paying- Karma?"

"Amy!" her eyes lit up just a bit. She took me into a strong embrace. I put my arms around her, remembering what it felt like to touch her.

We pulled away.

"I am so sorry about being so silent. I had to leave... Go away for a while."

"Oh it's uh. Okay. Do you want to go somewhere to talk or?" I pointed towards the hall that would lead us out of the building.

"Yeah, I know just the place we should go."

She lead me outside, and we were about half way there when I realized where we were going. We were going back to the place Laura took us the first day Karma and I had met.

We sat down in the same spot we had that night. It was around noon, so it was much brighter this time. We had gone there several times throughout the school year, but never until it started to get dark out. It was actually a nice looking area. I had never seen it in daylight.

"Remember the first day we met, and Laura invited Liam and I along with you two?"

"Yeah. How could I not? I don't think we would be friends if it weren't for Laura..."

"I think we would be. I mean, you couldn't keep your eyes off me during our first class..." She laughed and nudged me.

"Ha ha. You will never let that go will you?" I could feel myself tense up a bit. I just hoped I didn't look to uncomfortable with that comment. "So... Uhm. Where'd you go?"

"I went to Canada, actually. I uhm... I really had to go. Things... I stopped being able to deal with things..."

"Oh... I hope things are all better now." I really had no idea what to even say to that.

"There just so much to do. My marks started to drop, and my mom needed my help and things got crazy and I started getting anxious all the time and... I decided to leave. I needed to leave everything and everyone behind..."

"I never noticed, Karma. I'm sorry... I am. I-I should have noticed." I looked down at the ground. I felt awful. How could I have not noticed? How could I have let my friend feel so bad and just... Seem like I don't care?

"No. Don't be sorry. I made sure no one knew. I didn't want people to know how badly I was doing… Really. Don't be sorry."

"So you… you dropped out too huh?"

"I did yeah… I wanted to tell you… I just. I want you to understand how hard things became for me. It wasn't that I was just anxious. I had panic attacks… and they got worse. At some point I stopped being able to talk to people without feeling awful… I wanted to talk to you, I just couldn't bring myself to."

"I understand." I moved closer to Karma and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk. Or if you ever need anything. I'm here."

"I know. And i'm so lucky." She lifted up her head, and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"The new girl across the hall is definitely not you. Your old roommate can't stand her. She's always blasting weird techno music. Each song lasts for about 10 minutes."

"Hm… Well maybe I will live in your room as a secret. I know you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me."

I swear to god this girl knew me more then I knew myself. "I'm sure I could make it work."

After spending so much time away from her, and being back with her, I realized how much I care for Karma. I really missed her. She is my best friend.

"I really missed you Karma." I said as I looked to side, where she was still resting her head.

"I missed you so much." She said as she looked up at me.

We were face to face. There wasn't much space between the two of us. I thought I was going to even lean in and kiss her. But I didn't. We just stared at each other. I couldn't help but feel like there was a big connection between us, and I don't think i'm the only one who feels it.

Fuck. I think i'm falling for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? If you have any idea's for the second part, then tell me and i'll think about adding them in! **


	2. Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait for the second part! This took longer to do, and I am sorry for the wait. The second part is a little different then the first part, although I like it! This really turned into Amy's story, with some Karmy in it. I hope you all enjoy it, and i hope you think it was wroth the wait!**

* * *

><p>part 2.<p>

Summer went by way too quickly. I spent a lot of time alone at home. Sometimes Karma and I would talk on the phone for a while, but we really didn't talk a lot.

I had gotten a job over the summer. It was close enough to school that I would be able to still work there over the year. I had saved up enough money that I was able to rent a small apartment for the first semester.

Laura and I had spoken quite a bit over the summer. School was about 2 weeks away when I mentioned getting an apartment. She had shown an interest in living together when I brought it up.

The two of us went apartment hunting, and we found a two bedroom apartment about a 20 minute walk from the school campus. It was surprisingly cheap for an apartment that size, so we went for it.

The apartment was great, actually. There were two bedrooms, and two washrooms. A big enough kitchen, and a living room area. It is basically the perfect apartment for two people, as it was big enough for the both of us.

About a week until school started, we had moved in and gotten settled. Unpacked and everything. I know I wanted to get an apartment, and I didn't want to stay in the dorms this year, but a part of me felt like I was doing this just to get my mind off of Karma.

I wasn't sure what she was doing this year. Weather she was going back to school or not. I didn't even know where she was.

Unpacking and spending time with Laura did help me get my mind off of her for a while.

It was the last day before my first class, although this year I was only taking 4 classes. They were supposed to be hard classes.

"Okay, this is your last night before you spend the rest of your days studying. We have to have some sort of party or something." Laura said as she sat down on the stool by the kitchen counter.

Laura was smart. Incredibly smart, although she when you first meet her you would never guess. She is a huge partier, and loud and never really shuts up, but wow is she smart.

"Yeah okay, sure. What are we going to do?" I reply.

"Well, i was going to suggest something exciting, but then i realized we have like, no friends. So… should we just get baked and order a pizza?"

I don't usually smoke. I've done it a few times, but it's never been something I really care to want to do all the time. But hey, classes are starting, so why the fuck not?

"Why not. But I don't have any, so it's up to you." I say.

"Ah don't worry, you know I got you covered." She got up and went into her room.

I just rolled my eyes and followed her.

About 20 minutes later, we were completely baked. Laura got out her phone and called the pizza place.

We moved into the living room, and turned on some music. Although it was just the two of us, we had an extremely fun time. We got out the only game I had thought of to bring: connect four.

We spent hours playing the damn game, and neither of knew why. There was just not much else we had. We spent half the time throwing the little pieces at each other.

I was so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten all about Karma, that is, until she called me.

"Oh shit. It's Karma. She's calling me." I said as I stared at my phone.

"Well, shit. Didn't she like, abandon you? Like she did halfway through last year or whatever."

"Do I pick up?"

"Dude, that bitch broke your heart. You may not have ever admitted it, but she meant something to you. Do you not remember when we met up over the summer and you were moping around, all sad and shit?"

She was right. Summer was hard. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit any of it, but not seeing her or really hearing from her all summer hurt.

"Ah fuck it. I'll call her back later."

The rest of the night was fun, but I kept thinking back to Karma. The later it got, the more I thought about her.

* * *

><p>It was about 7:30 when the alarm on my phone woke me up. Laura and I had fallen asleep in the main room, Laura on top of me.<p>

My alarm had woken up Laura too, which she wasn't happy about. "It's too fucking early. Fuck."

She got up, and I got up immediately after.

"We seriously need to get a coffee maker or something." I say as I walk into my room to get changed. I was wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday, and I seriously needed to change.

"We seriously do. I'm dying without my caffeine." I hear her say loudly.

I walk back out and go into the kitchen. I pull out OJ and pour myself a glass. "I have no idea why I got up so early."

The time passed, and I got a bit more anxious the closer class started. I made my way over, and found my class. There were quite a few people.

Class was super boring. The first day of class nothing really happens, although they expect a lot from you. I looked around the classroom a lot, part of my hoping that I would see Karma. But I didn't.

* * *

><p>By the time that class ended, I was barley even awake. I should have never let Laura talk me into staying up until 3:30am to watch horror movies.<p>

I was on my walk back to my apartment when I saw her- or at least I thought I saw her.

"Karma?" I yelled.

No answer.

I continued to walk home, when I realized I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay out. I had about 1 hour and 30 minutes until my next class. Three days of class really wasn't all that bad. I was quite thankful for it honestly.

Fuck it. I'm going back there.

I turned around and headed for the spot in the woods, where we use to go a lot last year. On my way there, i kept thinking about all the good times I had had with Karma. I thought about how close we got. How much I cared for her. How much I still care for her. But Laura was right, she is a bitch. Figures.

I passed the building where our dorms were. I thought about going in and seeing if there was a chance that Karma was there, but I passed.

The time went by faster then I wanted. By the time I got there, class was in 45 minutes. I guess I had just taken my time getting there. Remembering all that had happened.

There weren't many people around, although there were a few. They were all couples. I was going to walk over to the spot we use to alway go to, but people were there. I was about to walk away when I realized I noticed one of the people sitting there. I walked up to the two people sitting on the ground.

"Liam?" I asked.

A startled look crossed his face when he turn around, but that slowly faded into what seemed like a friendlier face.

"Amy, hey." He stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, other than the fact that I actually go to school near here… I came back to check it out."

"Oh right. Right." There was an awkward silence for a minute. "This is Emily, by the way."

The tall blonde girl stood up off the ground and stuck out her hand for me to shake. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said.

I took her hand in mind and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you too."

After a while of talking, I realized that I was extremely late for class. About 25 minute late to be exact. I had no idea why I even stayed to talk to Liam for that long.

"Look, it's been cool catching up, but I have to go. I have class." I started to walk away, but before I left into the woods, Liam caught up with me.

"Hey Amy. How's Karma doing anyway?"

"They're uh. I don't know." I really wanted to leave, but he looked as if he had something important to say. "Do you need anything else?" That sounded bitchy. Maybe too bitchy.

"I do actually."

"Okay…?"

"Do you have any idea about why Karma and I broke up?"

I have no idea why he thought to even bring this up. "Yeah, you were being a jerk."

"Yeah, I may have been a jerk, but she broke up with me."

"And your point here is?"

"You were the reason we broke up. I want to hear you say that you were having an affair with her. I want you to tell me that it was true."

I could hear in his voice that he wasn't that angry. He just wanted the truth. But this? This made no sense. Why would Karma break up with Liam, for me? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wait- Did you two never- oh…"

I thought back to that night Karma had come over to me in tears. I thought back to all the times we spent together after that. I thought back to how I felt towards this girl, and how I knew she would never like me back in the same way. I had gotten use to that fact.

But now, knowing that she had felt the same way changed things. It raised so many questions, but also answered so many.

The problem was now? I had slowly gotten over this girl. But then again- who's to say the second I see her, those feelings don't come flooding back.

"I'm sorry, Liam. I am sorry for this. But I have to go now." I turned around and started to walk away.

I so don't want to care about this. I don't need to. She fucking left me. She didn't tell me. Why am I the one who was getting the short end of the stick?

It killed me to even think this, but it was so much easier before I knew Karma.

* * *

><p>"You're home early. What did you skip class or something?" Laura said as I walked through the door.<p>

"Uh, yeah actually. I had time before my next class and decided to go back to our spot in the woods."

"And you got caught up in the moment and skipped class?"

"I ran into Liam." I said as I sat down on the couch beside her.

"Holy shit," she said as she muted the TV.

"Yeah. It wasn't all that bad until… until he told me that the reason Karma and him broke up was because of me."

Laura stood up off the couch as soon as she heard me. "HOLY SHIT," she yelled, and then sat back down, closer to me as if to get the full scoop. "Wait. Because of you as in he wanted to be with you, or she wanted to be with you?"

"Because she wanted to be with me.."

"Are you two sure you never actually hooked up?"

"Trust me, I'm sure."

"Well, then what the hell are you waiting for, go get this girl!"

"I don't want to." I blurted out.

It was silent.

"It's just. It took me a while to get over her, and I kind of am. I'd rather not… It's kind of, easy not having to face it. Face her. I would just rather move on."

"Okay. Right. I understand." Laura said. She rested her head on my shoulder and put her arm around me.

"You're a really great friend, you know that?"

"So are you." She snuggled in closer to me, and Un-muted the TV. "So I applied for a job a while ago, and I heard back today. I got the job." She said.

"Really? That awesome! Where is it?"

"A photography studio. You know that one i've always wanted to work at? Well, it's that one."

"No shit. That is fucking amazing!" I said as I moved over a bit, Laura getting up off of my should her. "That is actually so amazing Laura. That's great."

"Thank god I don't have to work at that stupid grocery store anymore. The people in there are such asshole."

"When do you start?"

"Next monday."

The two of us sat there, watching the TV. All I could think of was how exciting this was for Laura.

"Hey." I said. "I'm seriously proud of you." I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her. She put her arms around me too.

"Thanks Amy."

We sat there for the rest of the day, watching the Love It or List It marathon. It's moments like these that I love. Parts of me wished that it would just stay this good for as long as possible, but of course, it couldn't.

* * *

><p>It was October, and a lot had happened since that first day of class. Laura had been doing really well at the studio. She loved it too. We had both expanded our group of friends. We went from having just each other, to having quite a few friends.<p>

About 3 weeks into school starting, I met a girl. Kaitlin. We were introduced by one of my friends in my bio class. After hanging out a few times, we decided to go out on a date. We had been going out ever since.

Her friend invited us to her annual Halloween party. When I told Laura about it, she jumped at the invite.

"Seriously, we have to go!" Laura said as she hit me on the arm. I just rolled my eyes at her. She was always up for a good party, but this party was an annual party. It was known for being huge.

The closer the weekend got, the more Laura wouldn't shut up about it.

"She's like a ten year old when it comes to big parties" I say to Lauren who's on the other end of the call.

"Yeah well she knows whats up. I heard that this year's party is going to be ten times bigger. I've got a friend going, so i may actually be there."

"Crap. So not only am I going to have Laura there geeing out, you're going to be there causing shit? Great."

"Please. You have probably more experience with this kind of thing than I do."

"Oh yeah. Cause I live such a wild life, watching Netflix all the time." I reply sarcastically.

"Is that Lauren on the phone?" Laura asks.

"It is, yeah."

"Tell her i say hi! Man i love that bitch."

I roll my eyes. "Laura says hi."

"I know I can hear her quite well."

"Don't roll your eyes." I couldn't see her, but i totally knew she was rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't. How could you even tell?" Lauren replies.

"I just can. Anyway how's it going with Karma?"

"Karma? I uh, haven't spoken to her in about a month, almost 2."

"Oh…" Lauren's voice had a certain tone to it. It sounded as if she had thought we had talked recently.

"Lauren is there something you want to tell me?"

"It's nothing. I just may have seen her recently, she came by the house. I had no idea she was so pretty!" I heard the shock in her voice, as if it was surprising I was friends with someone so pretty.

"You what!?" I yelled. I noticed Laura stand up at my tone. "When did you see her?"

"About a few weeks ago. I just thought she would have spoken to you. I told her your address and everything."

"Shit. Well she never came or anything so-" I then remembered that night that she had tried to call me. Why didn't I pick up? I should have answered. Or remembered to call back. Fuck.

"Amy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Lauren checking if I was still there. "Yeah. sorry. Uh, thanks for letting me know. I sort of have to go, but I'll see you on the weekend I guess."

"Alright, bye!"

I hung up the phone and put it down.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked.

"Apparently Karma came by my house."

"Shit really? Fuck."

"Yeah. Apparently Lauren told her to call me and gave her our address."

"Wow."

There was a knock on the door, and we both turned around, startled. I went and opened the door to see Kaitlin standing there. She greeted me with a light kiss.

"Hey!" she said as she walked into my apartment. "What's with you guys?"

Laura and I still had a startled expression on our faces.

"You startled us, honestly. We just had an intense weird "Whoa" moment." Laura said as she went back to sit on the couch.

"Oh, okay. Well I came over here so we could all prepare costumes for the party. It's super late notice I know but… It'll be worth it?"

I walked over to the couch, sitting beside Laura, knowing full well that this was going to be a long night full of planning for something I was never that keen on in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Night<em>

The three of us entered the house. Music was blasting and there were hardly any lights on. It was hard to see going into the building, but it got even harder when actually inside.

"If either of you two need me, text me or come find me or something." Laura said as she backed away from Kaitlin and I.

I just sort of awkwardly waved to her.

The two of us made our way though the house to the back yard where we could actually hear each other well.

"I still cant believe you talked us out of the costumes." Kaitlin said.

"I can't believe you actually thought I would do something like that."

She glared at my playfully, and I leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were so soft, and the feeling of her arms wrapping around my neck was amazing. She was amazing.

The night went by slowly. We had a few drinks, Kaitlin a few more then I did. We stayed outside for ages. It slowly got colder, but we both liked being out there then inside with a bunch of people.

"Wanna go dance?" She asked.

"Yeah why not."

We went inside where music was still blasting. We ended up in the middle of what i think is the living room. Kaitlin was pretty drunk by this moment, but so was I.

I felt her grind up along me. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her close to me. We were so close to each other. Feeling each other up and everything. Half of the time our lips were inches apart, but she never let me kiss her. She was teasing me to the max here.

At some point Laura had managed to find us. She was with some tall guy. They were all over each other.

The later it got, the more people came. I managed to lose Kaitlin in the crowd of people. It was getting really hot, so I decided to get from people. I was on my way outside when I realized that there were tons of people out there too.

"Fuck." I said to myself as I turned around. I thought I'd go upstairs instead, because I hoped that there would be less people.

There was no one upstairs actually. Well- not really anyway. I tried to find the bathroom. The first room I opened was not the bathroom. It was someone's bedroom. I don't know why, but I decided to enter the room and look around. There were tons of boxes on the floor, so whoever was living here seemed to have just moved in recently.

It was a pretty big house, there was no way people weren't sharing it. There really wasn't much to see. There were a few posters on the wall. Some clothed out into drawers. And a bedside table.

I walked over to the bedside table because I noticed a picture frame. It was a picture of a tall guy with short brown hair and- Karma?

"That's my brother, Zen."

I turned around startled to see Karma standing in the middle of the room. I guess I didn't notice her come in. Or close the door.

I stood up and out the frame back down. "Karma." I said to myself.

"Long time no see, huh?" She smiled a warm smile. She got a really excited expression on her face. I couldn't help but smile.

I had no idea how to really react here. Standing here right in front of me is someone who I use to consider my best friend. Someone who I cared and loved so much. Someone who broke my heart.

The only thing I could think of to do in the moment was to go up and hug her, which is exactly what I did.

I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt her hug back. My grip got tighter, as if I never wanted to let go.

We pulled away after what was probably a good minute or two.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked.

"I went to visit my brother. That's where I've always been going off to. I really need to start working on my verbal skills, but I couldn't bare saying goodbye knowing that I may not see you again..."

The second I saw Karma all that I felt came back to me, but at the same time I was just so angry and hurt.

"What the fuck? You mean you left knowing that we may never speak again?" I said with an angry tone.

"Amy I know I fucked up. But I never meant to hurt you- but I know I did and for that I am sorry."

"You know what, fuck you. I have dealt with this shit for too long. I don't want you to be. Able to walk all over me, and just expect me to come crawling back. Fuck you. I don't want to continue this." I snapped. All of what I had said I meant, except for the last part.

I could see Karma getting more upset by my words. I knew what I was doing, but I had to tell her that I wasn't going to stick around for this.

"I know... You're right. I wanted to make this up to you, but I never got the courage to come find you after I went to your house and your weren't there. I tried to call you to tell you I was moving in here, but then you never answered.

I still want to make this up to you."

"It took me so long to get over you Karma. You broke my fucking heart and I don't think you will be able to make up for that."

"Get over me? You mean, you were into me?" I saw her lips curve up a bit, but she tried to hide it.

I forgot that she didn't actually know I had feeling for her. What a way to tell her. "Uh... Yeah..."

"I tried to get over you..." She mumbled. I was barely able to even hear her.

Did she actually just say that?

I wanted to be angry at her still, but when she said those words! I just couldn't be. I was left feeling the way I use to feel about her. I don't think I ever got over her.

"I tried to but I couldn't. I'm in love with you Amy."

I didn't really feel like I had control of my actions here, but before I knew it, my lips were crashing into Karma's.

The feeling of her lips on mine was something that I had always wanted to feel and god, it was more then I could have ever imagined. I ran my fingers through her hair. I always thought that if this were to ever happen, it would be full of passion and calmness, but it wasn't. There was tons of passion, but it was as if we had been waiting to do this for years.

I opened my mouth a bit more, letting her tongue into my mouth. She pushed me backwards and I fell onto the bed. Karma was on top of me, her hands feeling around my body. I moved my hands under her shirt. Her skin was so soft.

I could hardly believe that this was actually happening, but I was so happy it was.

Fuck, I really do love this girl.

* * *

><p>"Okay well I think you have to break up with her."<p>

"Wait… who?" The fact that I even had to ask who I had to break up gave me a bad feeling in my stomach.

"If I were you I would break up with Kaitlin." Laura said as she cooled off.

"You are such a fucking idiot." Lauren said as she hit me on the head lightly. I still had no idea why Laura felt the need to tell her, but I guess that is my fault.

"But Kaitlin… Fuck. I really need to this."

No one even had to say why Kaitlin was the one I should leave. Apparently it was clear to everyone that I loved Karma.

"Well I can't hold this off for long. The longer I wait the worse it will be." I said as I put on my shoes.

"Idiot." Lauren snickered.

"Thank you for that. It was so necessary."

"Uh hell yeah it was."

I opened the door and walked out.

The bus ride to her house was never that long, but today it seemed like it was the longest thing ever. I didn't think I would ever be in this situation. I'm a fucking horrible person.

The closer I got the more anxious I got. How was I going to tell her? What was I going to say? I groaned and hit my head on the window beside me.

_Karma- Hey. We should talk._

"Shit." I said out loud.

_Amy- Yeah. I'm busy right now, but maybe tonight or something?_

Next stop was my stop. Fuck.

_Karma- yeah okay. tonight._

I didn't reply. It was my stop.

I stood up and waited at the door to opened. The second I stepped off I felt cold. It was like the entire temperature dropped the second I was out side.

Kaitlin's house was only a few houses away from the bus stop, which was really convent. _was._ That word kept popping up in my head.

I rang the doorbell.

"Hey! How's it going?" She said as she greeted me with a hug.

"Good, but uhm, we totally need to talk."

"Oh… okay." She showed my into her house. Before I could even really enter the house she said the words I wish weren't true. "We're breaking up, aren't we? Or- you're breaking up with me."

I didn't want to really say it out loud, so I just nodded my head.

"I think that's for the best…" She said.

"What?" I looked at her with a confused expression that was definitely on my face.

"… I cheated on you. At that halloween party. I was really drunk and you were no where to be found and well, one thing lead to another-"

"Well fuck."

"huh?"

"I came over here to tell you that I also cheated on you… but that's why I want to break up."

"So the person you hooked up with is someone you have feelings for?" She had a look of sadness and disappointment.

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Well I know I can't be that angry without being much of a hypocrite here… But still, fuck you."

"I am an idiot." I said jokingly.

"You really are." She replied with a joking tone, but I could tell she also really meant it.

"I better go, but maybe I'll see you around in the future." I said I went to open the door. Before I left she walked up to me and gave me a soft kiss.

"Maybe." She said.

That was the last thing she said to me.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you."<p>

"It is, yeah."

"Look, I know what happened the other night was… It happened, but I think we need to step back." I said.

"I understand, yeah. But do we have a chance?"

"We do. I think I need time first."

"Well then I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>A month and a half had past. Karma and I stayed in touch, and actually went back to being really good friends. Things were different this time though. She stayed around a lot more.<p>

Before the break I didn't really have time to do much socializing, as I was so concentrated on school work, but the second I was done, Karma, Laura, Lauren, and I hung out a lot.

It was Christmas eve. Lauren had a new boyfriend, Tom i think his name is, and he will be around Christmas day for some reason.

"So tell me about him." Laura asked.

"He's really sweet and he is so hot. I'm really lucky to have met him" Lauren said as she sat down with a candy cane in her mouth.

"So how come we have never heard of him until recently?" I asked.

"Well that's because you don't live here anymore."

"I wonder why…" I reply.

"Ha ha."

"So what's up with you and Karma now-a-days?" Laura asked me.

"Not much. She's been spending a lot of time with her mother and her brother. It's kind of a hard time of year…"

"Oh shit, right. It's been over a year."

Everyone was silent for a while, no one really knowing how to continue.

"So are spending tomorrow with your family?"

"Probably, yeah. I don't see why I wouldn't."

"Oh please don't." Lauren said.

I shot her a glare and then continued with the conversation. "I was thinking about going over to Karma's. I feel like I should do that."

"Well someone's turning into less of an idiot." Lauren remarked. "So Laura, are you here coming over here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you. My parents went off to Europe leaving me here so…"

"That's totally awesome. You will make the rest of this family more bearable."

"Shut up. Also the movie is starting, so really, shut up. And pass me the candy canes." I say kicking Lauren's leg.

The rest of the night was fairly simple. We watched 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' (the original) And then we decided to go out for a slice of pizza. Why we did that, I don't know.

Afterwards Laura and I headed back to our apartment.

"What's on your mind kid?" Laura asked.

"Oh it's just… nothing. I'm tired…" That was true, although I couldn't stop thinking.

"Yeah sure. But you just have this… look on your face. What's up?"

"I think I saw Kaitlin just before we walked into the building." I know I saw her.

"Shit. man, thats… not fun."

"Wow you are great with words."

"I know."

"How about you. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh you know, I'm good enough."

I leaned back on the couch and put my legs across Laura. "You miss your family?"

"Not at all. My sister went off to who know's where year's ago. My mom is having an affair and I'm pretty sure my dad is too. I don't miss that at all." She paused for a second. I could see that she was thinking a lot. "I miss feeling like I have a family though."

"Right… Well I hope you stop feeling that way, because I'm your family."

"I know, and I'm so lucky." Laura lay down beside my, she kissed my cheek before resting her head on my chest. I then rested my head on hers.

"You know, you're a better sister then Lauren. Maybe you should just take her place."

"Lauren's pretty cool. You're lucky."

"Maybe, but she's a pain in my ass."

The two of us spoke for age's, and at some point we fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, and the radio on. Lauren had obviously been up for a while.<p>

We had gotten a a bit plant that we called our Christmas Plant. We put some lights on it, and a santa hat that managed to stay on.

I had put my git to Laura under the plant last night. I assumed Laura put hers under there when she woke up.

"Morning." I said sleepily.

"Good morning! Merry Christmas!" She walked over to me and handed me a mug of coffee.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I put the mug down, stood up, and hugged her. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Oh it's uh, 11."

"Damn okay. I need to go over to Karma's house. I think she's at her mothers house."

"Sure sure, you gotta go do your thing. But you cant get out of opening my present."

"Oh for sure. The later I get there, the more I can hope i'm late for dinner." I laughed.

"Well okay, let's sit down by the plant."

We sat down beside the plant. Both of us holding are mug of coffee.

"I think everyone should have a christmas plant." I said as i reached for my gift to Laura. "Here." I handed it to her.

She ripped the wrapping paper, and then she just stared at what she was holding. "No. Amy. This is too much." She said.

"Look, you've been there a lot for me over the past year and a bit. I think your really deserve this." I watched Laura pull open the box. I had gotten her a 50mm 1.4/f Nikon lens. It was really fucking expensive, but I really wanted to give it to her.

"I really fucking love you. Wow." She leaned over and hugged me. "Okay now here's yours."

I ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a box. I opened it up and inside was a white mug with a small mouse where the cup and handle meet. "Is this because I hate the idea of rodents as pets?" I said laughing.

"You know it is."

There were another two things for me. I opened up a long thin box.

"I thought you would like this."

"It's a donut shirt! This is awesome!"

I took the bigger box and opened it. "No way." I said.

"This one is sort of for both of us, but we can call it yours." She said.

Laura had gotten me… or us, a gamecube. Gamecubes had the best games. There were also two conrtollers, on black and on silver.

"This is awesome. Thank you for all of this." I said hugging her.

"Well thank you so much for gift. I seriously think I need to get you something more."

"No it's fine. Honestly. I love my gifts."

I got up and went to get dressed. When I got out of my room, I saw Laura turning on the gamecube. "Really?"

"I bought Mario Kart. Can I?"

"Go ahead." I said hitting her in the arm. "I'll see you tonight for dinner." I left.

* * *

><p>"You must be Amy."<p>

"I am yes. It's nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for Karma's mother to shake.

"It's nice to meet you two." She shook my hand. "Karma's in the basement." She pointed down the hall to where a door was.

I walked in, took off my shoes, and walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Hi!" I said.

"Amy! Hey!" She put her arms around me and hugged me.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

We sat down on the couch. Neither of us really knew what to say. We had hung out tons of times, and get really close, but this time it felt different. This time I had a different intention when I went over.

"So look…-" I was cut off by Karma's lips on mine. I relaxed into the kiss. I felt her hands run through my hair, and I put my hands on her hips.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Whoa." she looked as if this was the first time she actually really saw me.

"I know."

"Karma?" We both looked over to see Karma's mother standing only a few feet away holding too mugs.

"Uh mom. Hey."

She just stood there for a second, before a big smile crossed her face. "I brought you two some tea." She put the mugs on the table. It looked as if she could squeal.

"Thanks." Karma waved and her mother walked upstairs.

"Well that wasn't awkward."

"Do you think she saw?" Karma asked.

"Oh sadly i'm sure she did. But it doesn't look like she really cared… She almost seemed excited."

"right…"

"So uh, about that kiss…"

I saw Karma lean back and look as if she was preparing herself for me to say something bad.

"I love you."

She looked up and I saw her mouth open just a tiny bit.

"I mean that. I really love you, and I want us to be together…" I already knew she felt the same way, but saying all this made me doubt that she did.

"I love you too." She then kissed me on the cheek. I then pressed my lips against hers and pulled her closer to me.

* * *

><p>"Well Amy, I hope to see you around more."<p>

"Oh i'm sure I will be."

Karma showed me to the door. "It sucks that you have to leave."

"Oh it really does." I kiss her again, and then open the door. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"You're just on time for dinner Amy. Come sit."<p>

I walked into the dining room where people were sitting. There wasn't any family over. It was just Lauren, my mom, Bruce, and Laura.

I sat down at the table beside Laura.

"So… how'd it go?"

"We uh… It went well."

"Are you guys official? You're a thing?" Laura said excitedly.

"We are. Yeah." I tried to act cool, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Remember that night when you, me, Liam, and Karma went to our place by the woods?"

"I do, yeah. What about that night?"

"Well I remember I asked you if you would fuck Karma. Looks like I got my answer." She laughed at herself.

"Shut up." I said as I hit her on the arm jokingly.

After a long dinner Lauren and Laura cleaned up dinner. I was told I had to as well, but they offered to clean up for me.

I spent most of my time in what was my old room. I found it oddly comforting in there.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up to Laura shaking me gently saying "C'mon kid. It's time to go."

I was so tired that I barely even remember getting back to my apartment, and into my bed. My mom must have given us a drive.

I fell sleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow.

_2:48 AM _

_Karma- Hey, thank's for coming over today. That meant a lot to me. Merry Christmas._

* * *

><p><em>1 year later. Christmas morning.<em>

I woke up, forgetting where I was for a minute. It was still dark out, and I couldn't see anything. I felt a sort of panic in me, but when I realized someone was beside me, I calmed down.

I rolled over on my side and looked at Karma sleeping beside me. She looked so peaceful.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You know how much I hate being woken up." She mumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

My eyes had adjusted to the dark, so I could see her quite well. She pulled me closer. I could tell her eyes were still shut. She really doesn't like being woken up.

"Why are you up anyway?"

"I don't know. I just sort of woke up."

"mmm"

"You know, a part of me is scared that a year from now, we may not be together. But I'm also just really glad you're here with me right now."

"You know Aims, I'm not going anywhere."

I could still hear the sleep in her voice. I also hear a hint of annoyance, but I felt a bit better hearing her say those words. "I know you aren't, for now at least. Sometimes I think about the future, and I always picture you there with me, but I'm scared that you wont be."

"Amy it's too early for this kind of talk. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Now can we go back to sleep?"

"Yeah okay, fine." I sighed. I rolled onto my back, and closed my eyes.

I felt Karma move beside me. At first I figured she was just rolling over, but then I felt her lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"The day we first met had to be one of the best days of my life." She said as she pulled away. "Since then, I have only ever pictured you in my future. I worry about weather or not that will happen all the time, but when I just look at you I stop worrying. I love you, and I plan to be with you for the rest of my life."

And with that, all my worries were gone. I knew that we would spend the rest of our lives together. I knew it from the first day we met.

Karma is my best friend. The woman I love. She is truly special.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little two part fic! Thank <strong>**you all for reading!**


End file.
